BarShots
by Solo-Strifer
Summary: Squall decides to spend his start of the new year alone at a bar. But when Seifer finds him a new year may just mean new beginnings as well... yaoi SxS NSFW.


So… I was listening to Adele's cover of Lovesong and this sappy and kinda angsty

plot bunny settled into my head. And then the plot bunny began growing. And like all teenagers it started thinking dirty thoughts and then THIS happened. This was not what I was planning at all…

This is why I cant have nice things…

Warnings: yaoi, boy love, erm… smut… :;; don't like then please don't read.

He didn't know why he was even here.

Sitting at the front of some rundown bar with a cold drink of Hyne knows what kind of alcohol was not where Squall imagined himself to be. Yet there he was, glancing around occasionally but not really seeing the people that were there. The bar was filled with smoke and the lights had been dimmed long ago. Already on his third (or was it his fourth…) drink he was becoming less concerned with the shady characters that were mingling about. Leaning forward and resting his upper body on the table he stared at the drink in front of him and slowly twisted his wrist, swirling the contents about. It was most likely after midnight, and Quistis and the rest of the gang were probably worried, wondering where their Commander had gone off to. He couldn't bring himself to care though. Sighing deeply he stretched slowly, sitting up more properly and running a hand through choppy brown locks. Rinoa would always comment how he would need a haircut, how she knew this great hair stylist who could fix him up so nicely. Well, he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore…

"Well I'll be damned. Look who we have here."

'You have got to be kidding…'.Squall looked over to see none other then Seifer Almasy settling down on the stool next to him. He still wore his old jacket, not seeming to care that it made him more recognizable (though from the looks of this place that would hardly matter). A cocky smirk was plastered on his face and he casually leaned onto the bar, one arm resting on the dark wood the other moving so his hand was on his hip. Seifer seemed just as he had before the Sorceress War, confident and arrogant. Yet Squall could see behind that twinkle of mischief in emerald eyes there was a shadow, proof that the war had changed his rival in some way. Just like it had with all of them…

"So, what brings the Ice Prince of Balamb to a seedy place like this?" Seifer asked as he waved the bartender over. He ordered some strange drink Squall had never heard of, though Squall didn't know what he himself was drinking, and focused back towards the smaller gunblader. "I mean, it's the first day of a new year. Shouldn't you be with your princess or that happy little group of yours? I'm sure their all so _worried_."

Squall didn't miss the sarcastic tone in his last comment. "the others can do just fine without me." He finished off the contents of his drink and set the empty glass down. He hadn't even finished raising his hand to call the bartender over before another drink was set in front of him. Turning to glare at Seifer all he got in response was the same cocky smirk from before. Sighing once again he took the drink in hand, staring at the contents questionably before throwing caution to the wind and downing its contents.

Seifer whistled. "Damn princess, you're gonna get pretty drunk fast if you keep that up."

'I thought that was the point of drinking…' Squall raised his hand and waved the bartender over once more, getting a refill on his drink. It took more then a few to sink him…

"No, the point of drinking is to relax."

The drinks were affecting him more then he thought if Squall hadn't even realized he'd said that out loud. "Whatever. What do you care if I'm having a drink or not."

"Don't get me wrong Squally-boy. I don't give a rats ass about you getting smashed or not. I'm just curious as to why you're drinking in a rundown shit hole like this all alone." Seifer turned a bit so his back was against the bar and both arms were holding him up better. He turned to glance at Squall sideways, studying his lifelong rival. "Now, are you gonna tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours or am I gonna have to get some more drinks?" At the silence he received Seifer rolled his eyes and dramatically threw his arms up in the air. "Now what would dear Princess Rinoa say if she saw you like this?"

Squall snorted at that before pulling out some gil for the bartender, taking the drink from the man and downing its contents and standing up. "She wouldn't care." Squall bit out sharply. He managed to stand without stumbling, playing the part of sobriety well, but his vision had started swimming just slightly. Nonetheless he turned to glare at Seifer and mumbled "she left me." before turning and walking out of the bar. He didn't need to look behind him to see that the blond fighter was following him out of the bar. He could hear the scraping of the bars feet on the floor, heavy boots thudding behind him in quick succession. Stepping out into the fresh night air helped to clear his senses. The weather was cold and crisp and felt wonderful after being in the bar for so long. Looking around he figured he'd walk around for a bit and find a motel or something to crash in.

As if hearing his thoughts Seifer spoke up. "I have a hotel room not far from here. Come on." Not giving Squall the chance to accept or decline he took hold of the brunet's arm and led him down the street. Squall pulled the limb from the ex-knight's grasp but continued to follow Seifer anyways. At least he'd know that no one would try to kill him in his sleep if he went with the blond. Seifer was an ass, but he was also an honorable one. It was one of the things that Squall liked about the man. Killing people off in their sleep was cowardly to the two fighters.

"Where have you been?" Squall asked before he could stop himself. Seifer glanced back at him quickly before turning to face forward again.

"Here. There. Pretty much going around to wherever I decide I want to be. Usually not a good idea for me to stay in one place for too long."

Squall nodded in understanding. The threats against Ultimecia's Knight were still going around. Rewards for the man's head were becoming uncommon but were not completely gone yet, though if Squall had his way that would change soon. It was one of the things Rinoa and he would argue about. She claimed he was an evil person, Squall would say otherwise. Rinoa would bring up how he had brought her to Adel, Squall would bring up the fact that Ultimecia had quite possibly controlled the blond. Squall could never explain to her why he would always defend Seifer. Whether it was for a spar, or for getting him away from his studies and eat something, or even to step in when the bullies of Garden decided to pick on him Squall could always count on Seifer to be there. Seifer had been a constant in his life, and even though the blond had been on the enemy's side during the war Squall couldn't bring himself to stop defending him.

"Here we are princess."

Looking up Squall saw Seifer standing at the doors to a decent looking hotel, holding one door open. He nodded his thanks and walked in, Seifer following behind him closely. He waited for Seifer to get ahead before following him to the elevators. Squall leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself. His thoughts began to travel and it must have been the alcohol in him because before he could stop himself Squall muttered out, "I missed you." He didn't look up to see Seifer's reaction. At the ding of a bell he pushed off the wall and walked onto the elevator, not glancing behind him or saying anything.

Seifer was still for a moment before collecting himself and joining the brunet, the doors closing behind him. He quickly pressed the number for the floor his hotel room was on before turning to glance at the rather sullen looking and most likely tipsy brunet. He took the few steps to cross the room towards the brunet and placed his hands at either side of Squall's head, leaning over him slightly. Squall kept his arms crossed over his chest and focused on a small point on the ground.

At the lack of response from his rival Seifer gave a growl of frustration. "Squall…"

Squall glared up at him in a sudden burst of anger. "You left me!" He shouted loudly, arms slamming down to his sides. " I finally came to a point where I **needed **you there, you ass. And you **left me**!" The elevator doors chimed open and Squall used the opportunity to push past Seifer and storm down the hallway. Seifer was hot on his heels though and he grabbed the brunet by the arm, shoving him up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, ok! I wasn't… I wasn't thinking clearly when I went with Edea." Seifer bit out, anger making the words harsher.

Squall just glared back at him and shouted, "no shit you weren't thinking clearly! Hyne damnit Seifer when has it been about anyone other then you!"

"When I was with you!" Seifer shouted out angrily, pounding his fist against the wall. At the silence he received from the smaller fighter he sighed heavily and looked down. " I couldn't stand the thought of that bitch taking you." He laughed bitterly and moved away from the wall and consequently Squall as well. "She wanted you. You were the perfect Knight for her but if I was there then she couldn't get you. And if she couldn't get you then I wouldn't have to fight you like that…"

"You fought me several times in the war." Squall pointed out quietly.

Seifer gave another bitter chuckle. "You really think I was in my right mind when I was doing all that bullshit?"

"No." Squall admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

With a wave of his hand Seifer shrugged everything off. "Forget it. It's in the past. Now come on. You look like you're gonna just drop from exhaustion." He grabbed Squall's arm again and led him a bit further down the hallway before stopping at a random door.

Pulling out a card key he quickly opened the door and ushered the brunet through. "Go get yourself comfortable. I gotta use the bathroom…" Watching Seifer walk away Squall took a moment to gather his thoughts before walking over to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. A few bags were placed next to the nightstand, some of their contents hanging out. Squall bent down and picked up a baggy white shirt that had been hanging out before pulling it close to his frame, inhaling the lingering sent of gun powder, cologne and just _Seifer._ Standing up slowly Squall glanced down at his current attire. Deciding that they were not suited for sleeping in he quickly shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on one of the bed posts. Next to go was his shirt to the floor and his boots being tugged off. Socks and leather pants fell to the floor as well and without thinking about how absurd he must look Squall tugged the baggy shirt over his head. The hem fell down to mid thigh and the neck was so large it showed a good amount of shoulder but Squall couldn't care. All around him now was the smell of the ex-knight.

Seifer stepped out of the bathroom, his coat already off and hanging from his arm. He casually tossed it over the chair that sat near the door. "I don't know if you wanna sleep in those leathers of yours but I really don't have any sort of pajamas that… you could…" His thoughts trailed and vanished as he caught sight of Squall standing near the bed wearing one of his old shirts. 'Sweet Hyne…' He walked over to the brunet and spun him around. Wide grey-blue eyes stared at him in shock at being caught off guard. Before Seifer could stop himself he leaned down and captured plush lips in a rough kiss, one hand wrapping around the brunets waist while the other cupped the back of his head. For a moment Seifer was concerned by the lack of response but then those lips started responding to his kiss and arms reached up to wrap around his neck. Daring to move further Seifer ran his tongue along Squall's lips. He heard a small moan as those lips opened and Squall's tongue met his. If possible Seifer pulled the smaller body even closer, groaning in satisfaction.

Eventually the need for air made itself known and both slowly pulled apart, breathing heavily. Seifer gave a small chuckle and leaned forward to press his forehead against Squall's. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Squall stared up into dark emerald eyes and slowly moved his right hand to cup the side of the ex-knight's face, brushing his thumb against his cheek. Leaning up so his lips rested mere centimeters from Seifer's he whispered, "then show me."

Seifer felt the blood in his body rush south and growling loudly he pulled the brunet into another bruising kiss. The hand that had been resting on Squall's back moved lower, trailing over the brunet's shapely bottom and gripping his thigh. Seifer hoisted Squall up and shifted him over onto the bed, laying him down and kneeling over the brunet. His hand released Squall's thigh and slowly trailed upwards, bringing the hem of the shirt up with it. The blond groaned at the lack of any underwear to block him from feeling skin and his hand crept up to grasp the brunet's waist. "I knew those leathers were too tight for you to wear anything under them." He muttered against kiss swollen lips. His other hand moved to slide under the brunet, giving his ass a gentle squeeze.

Squall gave a soft groan before shifting a bit on the bed. "or maybe I just don't like the feel of them." His own hands moved from where they had once again circled around the knight's neck and down to his pants, popping open the button and pulling the zipper down slowly. Moving his hand into now much looser pants he cupped the hot erection that rested against the fabric of boxers and listened to how the blond's breath hitched slightly. "Do you enjoy the feel of it Seifer?" He asked as he slowly rubbed the heated length and felt it swell and harden even more under his touch.

"Fuck." Seifer cursed out, screwing his eyes shut. Before he could lose his thought process he grabbed at Squall's hands and yanked them away, holding them above the brunet's head. He stared into lust darkened grey-blue eyes and asked the one question he wasn't sure he wanted ask. "You sure you wanna do this Squall?"

Giving a soft chuckle Squall pulled his hands out of Seifer's grasp and cupped the blond man's face. His legs moved to either side of the larger man and wrapped around him, keeping him in place. Giving a quick kiss Squall leaned towards Seifer's ear and whispered softly to him, "shut up and fuck me, Seifer."

It was all the encouragement Seifer needed. He pulled Squall into another deep kiss while pulling both his own pants and boxers down and off, tossing them down to the floor. Squall reached down to the hem of the shirt he was wearing but Seifer grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Leave it on." He muttered out between kisses while his hands went back to pulling his own shirt off. Once that was gone he focused his attention back to Squall, sliding his hands up underneath the shirt and toying with hardening nipples. He leaned forward slightly, pulling his hands back out from under the shirt and licked at a small peak showing through the shirt before softly biting. Squall gave a breathless yelp and then moaned quietly as thumbs slowly rubbed the sensitized nubs through the fabric.

Squall stared at him with a curious expression. "This some sort of kink of yours?"

Barking out a laugh Seifer shook his head. "Fuck if I know but it looks damn hot on you. Besides," He grabbed the brunet's waist and yanked Squall towards him, his erection rubbing against the smaller man's bottom, making him groan quietly, "I don't think it'll cause any problems…"

Squall's breathing became heavier as he felt that thick length rubbing against his entrance and he groaned, glancing down to stare at where their bodies were meeting. "Do you have… anything…to hnnng!" He let out a moan as that erection moved and a slick finger pressed into his hole, rubbing against the walls of his passage. He hadn't even seen the blond grab anything that could be used as lube yet the arrogant blond was smirking down at him and waving a small bottle of massage oil from his other hand. Slowly the finger moved in and out and as he slowly relaxed he felt the one finger pull out and then two push back in. Looking for a form of distraction from the burning sensation of being stretched Squall leaned up and pulled Seifer into another kiss. His tongue sought out its partner and the two battled once again, though neither man was sure they wanted to win this fight.

When Seifer felt that Squall was getting more comfortable to the feeling of the two fingers he added a third and swallowed the resulting moan in another kiss. He felt the brunet's hands reaching up and gripping at his shoulders, short nails digging into his flesh. After stretching the brunet a bit more he slipped his fingers out and quickly popped the cap on the massage oil. As he went to pour some into his hand a smaller hand stopped him and Squall slowly took the bottle from the blonde. Seifer watched as Squall slowly poured a generous amount onto his hand and then reached down to stroke Seifer's cock, thoroughly coating the length. He ignored Seifer's soft curse as he felt the blond jerk his hips into the brunet's hand. Squall gave a few more tugs before pulling his hand away and wrapping his legs once again around Seifer's waist.

Seifer glanced down at Squall, taking in the flushed face and how the shirt was now crumpled against his stomach, his erection standing proudly between pale slender thighs. Slowly he shifted himself so that the head of his erection was against Squall's stretched hole. Taking in a deep breath he slowly pushed the head in and groaned at the feel of tight walls gripping him.

Squall gasped as he felt the sharp burn of the penetration. It hurt but it was bearable and as he felt Seifer hesitate Squall pulled his legs tighter around the blond, consequently pushing the throbbing erection deeper and muttered, "don't stop." He groaned as he felt Seifer push the rest of the way in and Squall felt as if he was stretched to capacity, burning but feeling so good.

Seifer struggled with waiting for a few moments knowing that the brunet would need the time but the tight heat driving him wild. When he felt heels dig into his sides and the brunet shift about slightly Seifer slowly pulled out so only the head remained and then thrust back in. He repeated the action, getting into a rhythm and adding a bit of force into each thrust. He groaned at the feel of hot walls gripping his erection each time he thrust back in. "Fuck you're tight Leonhart…"

"Faster." Squall breathed out. He groaned loudly as his request was answered. "Hnnng… Fuck! Seifer!" Seifer groaned at the sight of a breathless Squall moaning beneath him, the brunet's hands having fallen from Seifer's shoulders and now pulling at locks of brown hair. He pulled Squall's legs up a little higher and adjusted the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot that made Squall see stars. "Yesss! Hah! Right there!"

Feeling his orgasm approaching Seifer reached down and fisted the brunet's erection, earning a loud moan from him. "Say my name again." Seifer growled out. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, striking against the brunet's prostate over and over again while rubbing his thumb over the slit of Squall's cock. He earned a loud moan and he felt those tight walls get even tighter and he groaned again. "Say my name Squall."

Squall couldn't fight the wave of pleasure that rushed over him from the combined treatment and as his orgasm hit him he arched his back, moaning loudly, "Seifer!" He could hear Seifer cursing softly and then felt the hot spurt of seed as Seifer slowly rocked in and out, milking his erection. The only sounds that filled the room was harsh breathing from the two men. Squall gave a soft groan as he felt Seifer slowly pull out of him. The blond grabbed a shirt from the floor and cleaned them both of any mess before throwing the shirt in the general area of the bathroom.

"That was good…" Seifer mumbled happily as he lay down next to Squall. He gave a cocky grin as he pulled Squall towards him and gave a light spank to the brunet's ass. "But next time I am having way more play time with you. Damn cock tease…"

Squall scoffed but leaned into the blond a bit more, laying his head down on Seifer's chest. "whatever…," he mumbled out leaning over to give a kiss. Just as the blond went to deepen the kiss Seifer winced as he felt strong hands grab warningly on his balls. "If you EVER think it's a great idea to just leave me again then the only one who will be 'playing' is me. Got it?"

"Yea, yea! I got it! Sweet Hyne, Squall." Seifer relaxed as Squall let go of him and lay back down on his chest. "Trust me Squally-boy. I ain't goin nowhere…"

Im going to eventually write the happy little drabble that I wanted but for now you get this. I'm gonna re-read this when it isn't almost 5 in the morning and maybe or maybe not take it down… ;; but ah, yea. Enjoy.


End file.
